Nora in Wonderland
by KalliArkos
Summary: Nora is lost. But where? She can't clear her head of bunnies and top hats, and even worse, she can't find Ren.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was... Dark? No... Cold. _Is that the word?_ Nora tried to put her finger on the lingering pressure in the air. But, she wasn't the one who was good with words; well, I guess Ren wasn't ether. On a normal day, he'd say three, maybe four lines at most. On special occasions, or school projects where he _had _to speak, he would say more. And he'd do it flawlessly, not a single word mispronounced, a stutter, or even the tone in which he spoke was wrong. Nora, was the polar opposite of that. She'd get overly nervous and try to cover that with excitement. And that lead to a improper, terribly executed presentation. But all of that, was irrelevant in this moment. She shook her head, hoping the misfitting thoughts would vanish. She needed to focus. What was going on? How'd she get here? Questions fogged her head, ones in which she didn't have the slightest clue to the answer. All she knew, is right now, she couldn't see. Everything was pitch black. A overwhelming feeling of despair was weighing her down. If Nora tried to move, she got a inch, at best. She'd never felt anything like this.

"Ren..?" She called out into the darkness, making short progress before she felt paralyzed again. Nora heard a faint voice. It was deep, like Ren's.

She forced herself forward, inch at a time. It felt like she was pushing against quicksand. Her knees- No, her whole body was trembling against the pressure. She heard the faint voice again. Still unable to make out what the voice was saying, she kept going. Pain surged her body. The air was burning her lungs. Every bone in her body, all two-hundred and six(Something Ren had taught her), felt as if they were about to shatter into thousands of pieces. But had to keep going. Her friend was waiting for her. Nora let out a slight cringe, with every step came more pain. But she also came closer to Ren. After a few more, struggled and slow feet, the air let up. She immediately fell to the ground. Torches lit up, one by one, leading a path to the left. Before she could look up at the path, a feeling in her chest overwhelmed her. She caught a few short, struggled breaths before she began to cough heavily. She clenched her palm to her chest in pain, leaning forward on her other.

She felt her palm against the dense ground. She hadn't had time to look around at where she was, She leaned forward more, and stumbled forward into a hole, that for anyone _not _coughing their lungs out, would've noticed.

Nora counted a free fall of about 10 seconds. She had prepared in those ten seconds for the worst and the best. The best, being a awesome _huge_ trampoline at the bottom. And the worst, a dragon jaws open wide ready to eat the bubbly red head. But neither is what she found. Solid white tiles, as far as she could see. But she didn't have time to figure out a save landing. Nora cringed and shut her eyes tightly. She hit the ground. but nothing hurt. If anything, she felt good. She was perfectly able to stand, she looked around for any sign of Ren. But instead, Nora had found a long table, full of pancakes and Schnee brand soda(Schnoda). Even though her main goal was to find Ren and get out of here... Well... _Pancakes..._

She couldn't help but smile. she started to run and dive bombed onto the table, not-so gracefully slurping down a pancake. She slid down the rest of the table and popped into a chair. She began to pig out on the freshly made, wonderful, glorious pancakes. It wasn't until she cleared her plate until she noticed the others, quietly sipping their Schnodas. The one straight a crossed from her, looked a awful lot like her teacher, Mr. Oobleck. But with fancy clothing and a large top hat. It made Nora giggle. Oobleck frowned in response.

"Do you have a problem with me young lady, because I would _love _to hear your opinion."

The sarcasm made her giggle more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nora found it odd._I mean, getting lost in a dark, scary cave. Falling down a hole, and having tea and pancakes with her teacher? If seemed a little crazy- No, very crazy. But all Nora could manage to think about is how yummy the pancakes were. She hated to admit it, but they were better than Ren's. As she slurped them down, Mr. Oobleck went on and on about this and that, Nora wasn't exactly paying much attention, she was enthralled with the taste of soda and pancakes.

"You know, I love riddles, you wouldn't happen to know any, would you young lady?" Oobleck asked in a fast paced accent. Nora shook her head. Ren use to have this book of them, but they were always too confusing for her to figure out, so she never bothered with them. Oobleck looked sad for a second, but his head perked right back up. "Then, would you like to hear one?" This time he w\said his line faster than before, eager to tell her the best riddle he has. Although Nora wasn't a fan of them, she couldn't say no to his face. She nodded and made a 'Mhm' sound with her pancake filled mouth (Though, she thought it sounded more like a dying whale). The teacher's eyes lit up with joy, as he blurted out a riddle. Nora had to clear her throat and ask him to say it slower this time.

_**"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**_

Nora sat on it for about five minutes, before she finally gave up. "I don't know, Mr. Oobleck."

Oobleck immediately glared. "It's Dr. Oobleck." The top hatted man didn't seem to mind the fact she didn't know as much as the fact she got his name wrong. She smiled and apologized, before sipping some schnoda to lessen the awkward. A few second later, Nora's upperclassmen- Velvet -Appeared. She wore a poofy dress with red spade designs. When she reached the long table she bowed to Mr. - I mean, Dr. Oobleck and handed him a letter. Dr. Oobleck Immediately stood, it made Nora choke on her schnoda. Oobleck sprinted forward, Velvet went to follow, only finding herself tripping over her _awesome_ dress. Nora thought she should follow, whatever Oobleck was running for _must have been_ better than sitting a long messy table.

Oobleck, Nora and Velvet (Who was falling behind) ran towards a large castle. The castle had red and black designs, with four huge towers and red trees surrounding them. Nora started to giggle. She wondered if the castle had a queen, of course if it didn't, she'd be happy to take up the position. She thought of herself sitting in the throne room, happily ruling (And maybe a just a tiny bit sadistically) over here people. Stuck in her day dream, Nora didn't notice when Oobleck stopped. "Hey!" He yelled, waking her from her reverie. Nora looked back at them before stepping on something, Nora hearing a loud screeching sound before she hit the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Human!" something by her foot hissed out at her, She looked down to find a fluffy black cat with a bow on its head. "Wow…." Nora said, looking at the kitty.

Blake arched her back and hissed. "What _are _you staring at?"

Nora tried to process this for a moment, but before she could fully understand Oobleck cut in. "Hmmm. Yes this is very formidable indeed." He paced himself back and forth. "We are late. Late late late."

"How is that my concern?" Blake said, climbing the nearest tree. The cat looked down and Nora. Nora smiled and jumped up. "Blake you're adorable!" The cat glared as Nora tried to reach up and pet the black cat, only to get her hand swatted at. Nora pouted. "Bad kitty…"

"Bad human."

Oobleck continued to mutter in the background, Velvet caught up soon enough.

"Why are two humans and bunny going to the red castle?" Blake questions Nora.

"Oh, that's because..." Nora realized she didn't know any more than Blake at this point. She looked to Oobleck to finish her sentence.

"Yes! It's because we are late! The queen _needs _us!"

"But why?" Blake asked again. Nora started to question if a straight answer was possible to get from Dr. Oobleck.

After sitting there, waiting for a straight answer for about fifteen minutes (But seemed like an eternity.) Nora started to think more about this 'Red Castle' curiously filled her head, and soon enough, she was walking on without them. She walked throughout the dark forest for a while, hoping to get to the castle soon.

When Nora arrived at the castle, finding an entrance was impossible.

She tried to scale the wall even, but Nora didn't have a weapon like Blakes. Nora walking around the whole building before finding a garden entrance. As she wondered in, she noticed a white rose, half painted red. Curious, she started to finish painting it, only to be startled and spill the paint everywhere by a woman in red. The woman's yellow eyes glowed as she looked at Nora.

"My, my, seems you've made a mess of my garden."


End file.
